


A Winter's Day

by 21_muffins



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: Fluff, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21_muffins/pseuds/21_muffins
Summary: just a look into what some of the characters do on a snowy day off during the holidays
Kudos: 12





	A Winter's Day

**Author's Note:**

> so this goes out to my stex secret santa! i hope you really like it even tho it's kinda short

The air was filled with the sharp sting of winter chill as the sun rose and snow fell lazily over the tracks and yard. lights and garland was strung along the platform, stations and roundhouse and the smell of peppermint and fresh cut pine flowed through the air; winter was in full swing and everyone was taking in the bliss of not working for a few weeks while the tracks were covered.

In the roundhouse closest to the station the smell of peppermint tea and fresh baked sugar cookies wafted through the air as belle sat with dustin, drinking from her mug of tea as dustin talked about animatedly about the things he found before the snow set on the ground, the mug in his hands cooling ever so slightly 

Further down the line in a house with its roof lined with lights and a small wreath hung on the door, krupp sat with electra cuddled in his arms under soft blankets as they watched holiday rom coms, commenting on the different ridiculous things that some of the characters do and say in those type of movies. Electra secretly quite enjoyed these movies he never really knew why but he would never admit that to anyone out of his family no matter what.

And at the very end of the line of homes in the station c.b rushed around his house with a bright gleam on his face and lights wrapped around his body, making him look like one big colorful light. He was attempting to light and decorate his small, tho it was a foot taller than him, tree. A small giggle left his mouth as he looked at himself in his small mirror before going back to his task of decorating.

And as the rest of the residents of apollo victoria stayed warm and cosy in there homes with there friends and loved ones, the sun set in with brilliant pinks and purples and soon after the sky was filled with bright stars shining like diamonds in the black abyss that made up the night sky for all to see.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it! i hope y'all enjoyed it and don't forget to give kudos or comment both me a lot to me!


End file.
